futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Transport
The transport has been evolving increasingly. Environmentalism had to build less polluting cars, among other notable changes. An important event is the Transportation Revolution of 2050s. History Before 2050 Since the early 21st century comes to talking about new technologies to reduce carbon emissions to prevent global warming. Electric cars were manufactured in small quantities in all countries, see them on the streets was pure fantasy. In 2044, the United Nations discussed the application of a law that would ban global factories to build cars with fuel pollutants, and requiring cars to be manufactured only electives. The law was passed in 2049, and from a few years later, will diesel cars were rare, this reform was called the Transportation Revolution of 2050s. 2050s-2070s In the early years of 2050s, the common street cars were electric, with a large stock of various "fuels", which were heating elements, electric elements, and contained up to the most advanced uranium or hydrogen. Emissions coming from cars fell almost entirely along this decade, but still continued to use polluting cargo planes. In late 2056, designed a global system that rode the subway for about 1200 km/h, called Global Train , which was completed nineteen years later, in 2075. Required a contribution of about 100 billion each of the 20 richest countries in the world for its production, but some years later was no more but no airline. International travel is made only in the Global Train. 2080s and after In the 2080s, all cities with 20,000 or more people were already connected with the Global Train. Companies which manufactured aircraft began to specialize in trains. But the Jets and planes continued to be used for military activities. The Global Train consisted of large underground excavations, that connected continents. The system had been almost perfect, because accidents rarely recorded, was not prejuducial the environment, and maintenance was much cheaper. In cities, most advanced equipment began to be used in cars, almost all were powered by hydrogen. In 2087, the United Nations banned the use of world uranium and other radioactive elements in all items (transportation, military). Most cars had an average speed of 250 km/h, with slopes suitable for this pattern. Trivia * Use of fibre gyros in car navigation * Interactive vehicle highway systems. Various traffic information systems in use - these will help with navigation, traffic control, ETA, dynamic routing, monitoring, taxation and crime prevention/detection. * Ships with super conductive electromagnetic thrust * Fully automatic ships able to navigate and dock automatically * Passenger planes with speed beyond Mach 4 and >300 capacity Power Sources * Energy provided by hydrogen fuel cells and/or solar power. * Nuclear propulsion systems for various transport types See Also * Car - including self-driving cars. * Maglev train - Super conductive magnetic levitation railways at 500km/h Links * The Gravity Train could provide transport between Madrid and Aukland in 42 mins, and using negligible fuel. * UK foresight on transport - lots of good info, particularly Technology Forward Look. * Helsinki City Council decides to favour automation of Metro. Category:Transportation